


City

by NotTasha



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Robots, Sentient Atlantis, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTasha/pseuds/NotTasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team explores a city that was built to resemble Atlantis -- a City with a mind of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON: Season 4  
> DISCLAIMERS: The characters, Atlantis, etc, all belong to Sony, MGM, Gecko, Showtime, the Sci-Fi Channel.   
> NOTE: This story was originally written as part of the SGA Ficathon, prompts Action/Adventure and AI  
> DATE: Originally posted May 24, 2008

PART 1:  
“So,” McKay said, running a hand over the even surface. “This should be it.”

Ronon glanced at the indicated wall. “Doesn’t look any different than anything else we’ve seen,” he commented.

“Well,” McKay defensively, “It took a few tries for me to figure out the layout. It’s not easy, you know. Anyway. This one…” and he tapped against the surface. “… should be the right way in.”

Sheppard shrugged. “Doesn’t look like much.”

“Oh,” McKay replied. “It’s ‘much’. Just wait until we get a look inside.”

“Now would be a good time,” Sheppard commented as he waited.

“I do not see a doorway,” Teyla added. “This appears to be little more than another wall.”

“Just give me a minute,” McKay groaned as he ran his scanner over the featureless space. “This has to be the place.”

“Said that last time,” Ronon muttered, glaring at the woodland around them. Things rustled through the leaves. “We’ll get attacked by a blargnaught before you get us inside.”

At mention of the beast, McKay stopped and spun about. “Wait, you think one of them is nearby?” he uttered with a squeak.

“Just keep working, McKay,” Sheppard said tiredly as Ronon chuckled.

“Right,” Rodney sneered at the Satedan and returned his attention to the wall, slowly running the scanner this way and that. “This has to be it,” he repeated in a hopeful whisper.

And Sheppard sighed again. They’d been at it for over two hours. The Atlantis database had offered tantalizing clues regarding the purpose of the structure. The Ancients had built it. Some sort of research had happened here – and then, it had been abandoned. That never boded well.

Rodney had been able to determine that the Ancients had created a smaller version of Atlantis at this site. The question was -- why?

“The reason behind it doesn't matter,” McKay had said, “Whenever we get invaded, or the control room gets shot up, we need to replace half the technology in there. It’d be nice to have some back-up parts.”

Sheppard did not deny that. Maybe they’d even find a few extra jumpers stashed away.

So they went, searching for this ‘other’ Atlantis and hoping to find it in better shape than the version infested by Camelot wannabes or as hard to access as the Replicator’s version. They’d found the outline of the control tower, but the city appeared to be mostly buried.

Sheppard leaned a hand against the wall. “Maybe,” the colonel said with a sigh, “Maybe, it’s time we called it a day.” He watched as Rodney pressed a finger against the surface.

McKay let out a happy exclamation as the wall split, and a door slid open. The others snapped to attention. Finally!

Only blackness was revealed.

They paused a moment before stepping forward to peer inside. It was dark – and little else.

“So…” Sheppard started, looking toward McKay. “Is it safe?”

“Safe?” McKay repeated. “Safe is a… relative term.” He held out his scanner. “I’m reading power. Systems are coming online. No life forms.” He glanced to the dark hole. “It looks relatively safe.”

“Fine,” Sheppard stated. “Let’s check it out.”

Teyla moved through first, the light of her P90 illuminating her way, catching familiar-looking architecture. Sheppard was right behind. They'd only moved a few steps when the whole place started to light up, revealing the large space bit by bit.

Rodney, stepping through the opening, halted briefly to take it in. Ronon pressed past him. 

“Huh,” Sheppard uttered.

Atlantis. It looked like the control room of Atlantis, as if they were entering from the balcony nearest Carter’s office. A defused light came from plain panels where the windows should have been.

Sheppard glanced to the Gate’s location, finding only a bare platform, and he missed the stunning stained glass that would have been behind it.

McKay was already maneuvering forward, looking greedy and excited as he moved through the upper level.

The door shut behind them once Ronon stepped fully within, and Dex glared at it before he continued after McKay.

Sheppard looked upward to where the jumperbay would have been. He knew that the building didn’t extend high enough to allow for that lofty space and he tsked quietly, annoyed that there would probably be no jumpers to add to their collection. Yes, it looked like Atlantis, but it wasn’t their home.

McKay stood over one of the control consoles, looking thoughtful. “Yes, see,” he said, pointing. “A veritable treasure trove of parts.”

“Yes,” Teyla said quietly, smiling slightly. “Exactly as you had speculated.”

“Of course.” McKay responded, turning about as he took it all in. “And from my understanding, there should be much more than just the gateroom. They created most of the control tower’s upper levels. I wonder how much was reproduced.”

They jumped when a calm voice filled the room, responding, “There are five levels and approximately 45 separate spaces available. Which would you like to examine next?”

All four went for their weapons.

“Please be advised that firearms are not permitted within the city. Remove all weapons and deposit the items in the indicated bin.”

A drawer opened near one of the consoles. If they’d been on Atlantis, it would have been the space used to store spare computer batteries and snacks.

Sheppard’s eyes scanned the room, looking for whoever had spoken, and muttered, “I think we’ll be just fine keeping our equipment with us.”

“It is asked that all strangers remove their firearms,” the calm voice reiterated. It was a maddeningly neutral sounding voice, without any identifiable accent.

“Not going to happen,” Ronon snapped, looking annoyed as hell.

“We’re keeping ‘em,” Sheppard proclaimed, even though Rodney looked as if he were contemplating complying.

There was a pause. “Very well,” the pleasantness of the voice waned, and the drawer slid shut.

McKay lifted his scanner, watching its screen with an intense expression.

Sheppard let his weapon lower. He glanced suspiciously around the room. “Who are you?” John asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I am here because I must be here,” the voice told them. “I am here to assist you in all your needs, to guide you.”

McKay frowned. “Where are you? Because I’m not picking up any other life signs.” He glanced toward Carter’s office as if he expected to see someone staring back at them.

“I am everywhere.”

“Yeah, great,” McKay sniped. “Why aren’t you registering?” he went on, pointing at the scanner.

“I am not a life form as you would know one,” the voice said.

“Well then, what are you?” Sheppard asked, irritated at the smug response.

“I am the city,” the voice told them.

“What the hell does that mean?” Sheppard shot back.

Teyla and Ronon looked toward McKay, whose eyes darted as he thought. Then, he snapped his fingers. “Of course! Of course!” He stepped quickly, moving to the center of the room. “You’re an AI, aren’t you -- an Artificial Intelligence controlling the city?”

“Artificial sounds -- somewhat demeaning,” the voice returned.

“Yes, well, only if you find ‘artificial’ shameful, and I can’t see why you’d say that. And ‘intelligence’ – well, you can’t beat that.” McKay looked enthralled. “I had read something about this in the database, totally unconnected with what was recorded about this facility. The Ancients, at one point, were playing with the idea of adding an artificial intelligence to various computer systems in Atlantis. They abandoned the idea. No reason was recorded, but this must have been their test site. Yes, that makes perfect sense. Create a mock- up of Atlantis and trial it here.” McKay spread his arms, indicating the space around them. He grinned widely. “Quite clever, actually,” he added.

“Yeah,” Sheppard wasn’t convinced. “And why is it so clever?”

“Because if something went wrong,” McKay told him. “The problem would only occur in this contained environment and wouldn’t affect the actual Atlantis.”

“Actual Atlantis?” the voice stated, sounding puzzled.

“McKay…” Sheppard muttered. “ix-nay on the alking-tay.”

“What?” McKay’s face went a little blank.

“HAL might get issed-off-pay.”

McKay crossed his arms over his chest. “Ine-fay. I’ll ut-shay up-pay!”

“Abulous-fay,” Sheppard replied. “So do it now.”

McKay did not look pleased, but he got the message.

“I was designed to be the perfect city,” the voice continued. “I will be able to conform to your needs and assist you in any endeavor.”

Ronon stalked around the room, muttering, “I don’t like this.” He looked toward the door. “I think we should go.”

“Hang on… hang on…” McKay extended his hands in a placating gesture. “Just because HAL wants to be helpful, doesn’t mean this is a maniacal killing machine, right?”

“I am not a maniacal killing machine,” the voice said, a little prissily, “And if you are to refer to me, please use the name that I was given by my creators.”

“Okay, fine,” Sheppard responded, giving McKay the skunk eye. “What are we supposed to call you?”

“I am the city,” the voice told them.

“So, we’re supposed to call you ‘City’?” Sheppard asked.

“It would be appropriate,” City responded. “And how shall I refer to you?”

“Ah, Sheppard,” John said, raising his hand slightly. “That’s McKay.”

“Hello, Sheppard. Hello, McKay,” City responded warmly.

Sheppard went on, stating, “Over there is Teyla and Ronon.” He pointed them out and wondered how City was watching them – did it have eyes, a face? Were they supposed to be looking somewhere specific when addressing it?

City replied, “It has been so long since anyone has been here. I was designed to please my makers, to keep them safe from all harm.” The City paused. “What can I do to please you?”

“Maybe, we could have a look around?” McKay tried. “You could let us check out some of your ‘rooms’?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And jumpers,” Sheppard added. “You have any of those?”

“Jumpers?” City repeated. “I am unfamiliar with that term.”

Gritting his teeth, Sheppard corrected with, “Gate ships. You know, flying ships.”

“Oh,” City sounded disappointed. “I have no such vessels within me.”

“Great,” Sheppard said with a sigh.

“But I shall be pleased to show you whatever else you wish to see. I am vast and certainly there is plenty here that shall interest you.”

Ronon looked unhappy. “Don’t think we need to spend a lot of time here,” he voiced.

“Yeah,” Sheppard drawled, glancing about the room. “It’d probably be a good idea to take a just quick look and report back.”

“But there’s so much to explore!” McKay complained.

“We’ll split up to cover more ground,” Sheppard directed.

Doors opened on opposite sides of the room – one on their level, and the other on the lower ‘gate’ level. “Yes, please, come this way,” City told them, its voice seeming to come from below now. “McKay and Sheppard, here is much to show you. The others may look about on this level.”

Sheppard and his team exchanged looks, and split up. Sheppard and McKay heading down the stairs, and Ronon and Teyla going in the other direction.

88888888888888888888

Ronon didn’t like it. He didn’t like anything about the situation. First of all, being without windows or any visible means of escape was not good. Secondly, he did not like being separated from the rest of his team. Thirdly, and perhaps most keenly, he disliked computers and voices that came from nowhere.

“You will continue along this corridor,” the voice told them flatly.

Ronon snorted, and muttered, “We’ll go where we want. We know this place.” The City didn’t respond, but Dex had a fairly good impression that it disagreed with him. He was glad that his Atlantis didn’t have this sort of thinking machine running the place.

He glanced to Teyla, who raised an eyebrow, apparently sharing the thought. She didn’t like it either.

He stalked forward, his gaze moving quickly as he examined passageways that were familiar – and yet not. “Looks different,” he declared.

Teyla nodded. “It is as Atlantis appeared when I first arrived,” she said quietly. “And not unlike the Atlantis of the Replicators.”

Ronon grumbled. “Replicators, robots, AI’s, I don’t like them. They’re not real. Don’t like dealing with them. Not worth the trouble. We’re better off without them.” He looked about, wondering if the City had something to say about that, but it didn’t take the bait. Stupid computer.

He moved down the hallway, glancing into a room. It was a space that the gateroom staff used for storage, and he missed the Weimaraner calendar that should have been hanging by the door. 

He didn’t know much about Earth’s dogs, but after years of Wegman’s posed pooches, he figured it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to own such an animal.

Without the calendar, the room didn’t seem right. They moved on.

“Ronon? Teyla?” Sheppard voice sounded over the radio.

Ronon touched the control, and responded, “Sheppard?”

“Find anything?”

“Nothing,” Ronon replied.

“Oh come on,” McKay’s voice came over the earpiece. “You haven’t found ‘nothing’. What kind of a comment is that? The place is full of…” There was a muffled bit of business on the other end as McKay and Sheppard squabbled and their voices became indistinct.

Ronon and Teyla waited.

Finally Sheppard came back, saying, “We’re not finding much either. Looks like they have the basic furnishings, but not much more.”

“Like I said,” Ronon responded.

Teyla smiled at him, and then touched her own radio. “We are nearly finished with the upper level and can join you below if you wish.”

“Might as well,” McKay stated, sounding flustered. “So far we’ve found little more than replacement parts for consoles and such. You’d think they’d have something a little bit more exciting here. For one thing, I’d like to get a look at the processing system for this computer system because it has to be impressive.”

“Okay,” Ronon said, not caring. “We’re gonna keep moving.”

“Right,” McKay responded, miffed. “So, talk to you later?”

“Check in with us when you’ve finished with that level,” Sheppard cut in.

“We are nearly done,” Teyla told him. “And will soon join you.”

“Sheppard out.”

Ronon shook his head. This place just seemed – wrong – without the thousand little bits and pieces left by the others. This was not his home. And, if McKay wanted them to find interesting toys, they weren’t succeeding.

At least the voice was quiet. It had barely spoken to them since they started their search -- the quieter the better. The voice had a strangely neuter quality that annoyed him. How was one supposed to respond to something when it wasn’t obviously male or female? The voice was too calm and too crisp.

He glowered, daring it to say something. Silence. Good.

They made a circuit of the upper floor and had doubled back to where they had started. Nothing. And still more nothing.

“You done?” he asked his companion.

Teyla smiled and nodded. “We should check in with the others.”

“Yeah, we’ve seen everything up here,” Ronon grumbled.

The City spoke finally, “But there is one room you have not examined.”

Teyla tilted her head to ask, “What have we missed?”

And a wall slid open beside them. If they were on Atlantis, the doorway would have opened to air – a long drop – and sea.

They shared a glance, and then peered into a room they’d never seen before. It was a rather small place with a series of promising looking panels and a console with a strange device displayed.

“What is that?” Ronon asked.

“It would appear that we have found a new device,” Teyla said with a small smile. “Exactly what Dr. McKay wanted.”

Ronon tapped his earpiece. “Sheppard,” he called.

“Yeah,” Sheppard returned, sounding a little testy.

Ronon smiled, glad. “We might’ve found something.”

“Found something? What is it? You could be a little more descriptive than that?” Ronon had become used to the bite in McKay’s voice, and recognized it as frustration at the situation. Yes, they were all annoyed. “Let me guess, you found another room, with more of the same sorts of things that have been in other rooms.”

“It’s a new room,” Ronon told him.

“Great. Wait…” The tone of McKay’s voice changed considerably. “What do you mean?”

“Like I said,” Ronon replied, “It’s a new room.”

Teyla replied with a kinder tone, “This room does not exist on Atlantis. It is in an area that would otherwise open to the outside.”

“I’ll be right there…” McKay started.

“Let them deal with it, McKay,” Sheppard declared. “We’ll finish this level and, if they find anything good, we’ll stop there on the way out.”

“Oh, yeah, good thinking. So, carry on.”

“Yeah,” Ronon responded, and ended the transmission with, “Dex out.”

He couldn’t explain why he felt a measure of trepidation at the idea of entering the room, but he stepped forward carefully.

Teyla lingered outside, perhaps feeling the same anxiety as he, but neither wanted to speak of it. The City was listening.

He frowned as he approached the device on the console, unsure of what it was. What was its use? It looked like every other thing that McKay kept slung in his pack. It was shaped to fit in the palm of a hand. It had pieces that appeared to light up.

Dex leaned over it, but didn’t trust it enough to touch. He cleared his throat and asked, “What’s it for, City?”

“I cannot say,” the City responded. “The secret of the device was left to the Makers. Some people are not deemed worthy to understand such things.” There was no doubting the meaning of the words.

Ronon raised his head at that statement and glared upward, wanting to see ‘City’, wishing it had a head so that he that could rip it off.

“Ronon,” Teyla said calmly from just outside the room. “We should continue onward. Dr. McKay can examine the item before we exit.”

“Yeah,” Ronon returned, his voice a low rumble. “Sooner we get out of this place, the better.”

The City spoke again, saying, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Teyla suddenly pitched forward, as if the floor beneath her had risen up, or the wall had slammed into her from behind.

Ronon spun about to catch her as she was flung within the room. The door descended with a whoosh, trapping them. Ronon, one arm busily steadying Teyla, reached for his blaster, but it was already too late.

The room filled with a bitter smelling gas – and everything spun.

PART 2:  
“Please, let us continue,” City said, sounding pleased. “There is much yet to show you.”

“Yeah, we’re coming,” Sheppard grumbled.

“It has been so long since I have had guests,” City went on. “You can understand my excitement at your arrival.”

“Excitement?” McKay repeated, amazed. “You can feel excitement?”

“I am capable of such sensations,” City explained. “Unfortunately, I have been without interaction for a very long time.”

“How long?” Sheppard asked.

“Very long,” City answered.

“You can’t give a better response than that?” Sheppard asked. “And I thought you were some sort of super computer.”

“I have been inactive much of the time,” City stated, a pout in its voice. “When I am inactive, I have no means of counting the passage of years. I activate from time to time to ensure all of my systems are in running order and to determine that my environment remains viable. I have activated many times. Come along. I shall show you more wondrous things.”

“Haven’t seen much of the wondrous stuff yet,” Rodney grumbled, and then his head shot up as he thought of something. “Hey, City?”

“Yes, McKay?” the City responded.

“The others,” and he pointed a finger upward as he spoke. “Ronon and Teyla, they said they’d found that special room. You’re keeping tabs on them, right?”

“Tabs?”

“You’re able to watch them. You know what they’re doing right now. So, what are they doing?”

There was a slight pause. “I can watch anyone within the city,” City told them.

“Well, that’s great,” Rodney shot back. “But did they find anything interesting?”

“Not as such,” City stated. “I believe they are disappointed with the results of their last discovery.”

Sheppard, glanced to McKay, not sure what to think of the answer, and touched his radio. “Ronon?” he called.

“Yeah,” was the response.

“So… did you find anything in that room?” John continued.

“Nothing.”

“Really?” McKay shot back, incredulous. “You found a secret room. There’s nothing worthwhile in there?”

“Like I said. Nothing.”

“Well, what's the point of the secret room then?” McKay groused. “There has to be something!”

Teyla’s voice came next. “We have found a new device.”

“Yeah, you said that before,” McKay responded.

“Is it worth seeing?” Sheppard questioned.

Teyla continued with, “We should continue onward. Dr. McKay can examine the item before we exit.”

“Oh,” Rodney responded, looking annoyed. “Okay.”

Sheppard glanced to McKay, seeing his frustrated glare. “No reason to go back and forth, Rodney,” he told him. Then, he spoke in the mic, “Are you heading down to join us now?”

“We’re gonna check out this floor,” Ronon said.

“I thought you were done up there?” Sheppard challenged.

Teyla responded, “We are nearly done.”

“Great, just speed it up, okay,” McKay told her.

“Dex, out.” Ronon came back.

McKay harrumphed and glanced toward Sheppard who looked a little perplexed by the conversation.

“Come,” City spoke. “Let us continue your exploration. Please, there is much yet to see.”

“Any more hidden rooms?” Sheppard asked. “Because if you have some of those, we’d like to have a glance at them.”

“There is much to be revealed,” City told them. “I have been waiting for you for a very long time. Come in this direction.” A doorway slid open to indicate what City wanted. “You wished to see a special room? Please enjoy.”

“It’s the mess hall,” McKay said, incredulously. “Seriously, we use this room for 'Taco Tuesdays'.” Annoyed, he moved into the space. “See, we have the same waterfall fountain thing. And over there is where they serve up dinner. You don’t have any windows. This room usually has a great view.” He looked about. “This is not a secret room.”

Sheppard followed, his eyes scanning the space. On Atlantis, there were dozens tables and benches and chairs. Here, there was open space and a scattering of furniture. “Beds,” he said out loud as he moved toward the cots. “The Ancients used this area as living quarters?”"

“That is a good observation,” City stated as the doors to the room slid shut. “I hope you find it accommodating. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are comfortable.”

“What?” McKay cried, spinning about. “You … what are you doing?”

“Please,” the City said. “Remain calm.”

Furious, Sheppard stalked back toward the door and waved a hand over the sensor. When that didn’t work, he thumped on it with his fist. “You’re going to open that door, and you are going to open it now!”

“No,” City replied. “I shall not.”

“Aren’t you supposed to obey us?” McKay asked, his voice tight.

“No,” City told him. “I am to do what is best for the City and the inhabitants.”

Sheppard jerked a chin at McKay. “Open it,” he demanded.

“Yeah,” McKay responded and moved to the control panel. He reached for the cover, but cried out in pain as a bolt of electricity arced. Dancing backward, Rodney held onto his hand, crying, “Son of a bitch!”

“Do not do that,” City said, sounding apologetic.

“It shocked me!” McKay moaned, flicking his hand to get feeling back into it.

“You okay?” Sheppard asked.

“Did you hear me? An electric shock!”

“I was not a large enough charge to cause harm,” City said calmly.

“Open the door!” Sheppard demanded. “We’re leaving!” he growled as he raised his P90 to the door.

“I can withstand your weapons,” City told them.

“Yeah, but it’ll leave a mark,” Sheppard snarled, and opened fire on the door.

The bullet came ricocheting back at him, and with a shout, Sheppard jumped and gave up on the attack.

“I could have told you that would happen!” McKay sputtered as he scampered backward. “Are you trying to kill us?”

Sheppard just jerked his shoulders. “Had to try it,” he grumbled.

“It would be best if you did not try such a thing again,” City chided. “Please, stop such foolishness and relax. You will only cause harm to yourself, and I would not want that to happen. I will provide sustenance for you when you hunger or thirst. Every facility you need is available in this area. You will want nothing else.”

“You will release us, now!” Sheppard snapped.

“I am the City and you are my inhabitants. All is as it should be.”

McKay touched his radio. “Ronon! Teyla!” he called. “Answer, answer, answer! Come on!”

“Oh,” City said offhand. “They are gone.”

“What?” Sheppard shot back. “Where are they?”

Beside him, McKay gasped “What have you done to them?”

“They are well,” City said. “Now, please, relax. The City will provide. The City is content and when the City is happy, every one of its citizens is happy.”

 

88888888888888888888

 

Teyla was confused. She blinked up at blue sky, trying to understand what had happened. She felt clouded, as if she’d partaken of too much Genii Harvest wine. She felt discombobulated, disconnected and sleepy. She frowned, not liking the sensation.

Where was she? What had happened? She contemplated, trying to understand her environment before she made a move.

Grass. She was on her back. She could hear the wind in the trees. It was a warm day. The sun felt nice.

Why did that seem so wrong?

She frowned. What was the last thing she remembered? Exploring. They’d been on an expedition to a new facility. Then, they were in Atlantis. Wait, that seemed wrong.

Not Atlantis – the City.

She sat up with that realization and regretted the quick movement as her head swam and the world dimmed a little. She winced.

“You okay?”

She turned, seeing Ronon sitting beside her. She swallowed and nodded, and raised a hand to rub her forehead.

“Stupid City gassed us,” Ronon grumbled.

Teyla sighed, remembering it now – remembering the bitter taste of the gas and how the room had spun.

Ronon grunted, seeming satisfied to find her awake. With a slow movement, he staggered, getting to his feet in stages, obviously feeling no better than she did. He wavered a moment, putting one arm out to steady himself once he fully stood.

Teyla looked about, searching the area. They were in grassy patch, between a wooded area and a wall. They were alone.

“Have you heard from the others?” she asked.

Ronon shook his head, and pinched his face, looking as if he’d regretted the action.

She reached for her radio, but found nothing. Frustrated, she searched in the grass, thinking she might have dropped it. There were bits of metal, but nothing that resembled her radio.

Ronon watched her. “I don’t have my radio either. It took our weapons.”

She let out a low breath. The City had already let them know that it did not want them armed. Now, it had its wish.

“I hate that City,” Ronon grumbled. And he held out a hand to her.

Teyla regarded his offer and considered refusing it, but she wasn’t a fool. She accepted the help.

The world swam as Ronon gave her a tug, but she was able to shake off the sensation, and managed to stand without stumbling – too much.

If Ronon noticed her difficulty, he said nothing as he nodded to the nearby wall. “Figure that’s where we came from,” he said. “And that’s how we’re going to get back in.” His hand brushed at the empty holster, as if he wished the blaster to appear. 

Teyla sighed. “We should go to the jumper,” she stated.

“Won’t do us much good,” Ronon reminded. “Can’t fly it without Sheppard or McKay. It’ll take a couple days to walk to the Gate from here.” He moved to the wall, scowling at it.

“Do you believe that Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are still within? They might have been ejected as we were? They might be nearby.”

“I got the feeling that the City liked them,” Ronon stated. “They got the gene. I think it wanted to keep 'em.”

Teyla closed her eyes a moment. Apparently, only the ‘Ancestors’ were acceptable in the City.

Ronon went on, “We’re going to get Sheppard and McKay out before we go anywhere.”

“Do you believe the City will harm them?” Teyla asked.

“Don’t trust it,” Ronon responded. “It got rid of us pretty fast. I figure it’ll be trying just as hard to keep them.”

“I wish we could speak to them to verify their situation.”

“It’s McKay and Sheppard,” Ronon returned. “They’re in trouble.”

“If we return to the jumper, we will be able to get some supplies,” Teyla reminded. “Tools, weapons… explosives.”

At the last two words, Ronon brightened, and giving the wall one last aggravated look, he started toward their landing area. “Sooner we get them out, and head home, the better,” he muttered.

And together they started their trek to the jumper – as something watched them from the woods.  
88888888888888888888

 

“Ronon,” Sheppard called through his radio. “Teyla, respond now. Ronon! Teyla!”

McKay paced. “They’re not going to answer. The City has blocked their signals or figured out a way to take away their radios. Hell, it probably ‘made up’ that last conversation we had with them. It sounded a little recycled, didn’t it?”

Sheppard, disgusted, let his hand drop from his radio and shouted, “Where are they?” He continued to stare at the door that barred their exit. “I swear to God, City, if you don’t tell me where they are, I will take you apart.”

“You shall not be able to perform such a task,” City responded. “They are merely outside of my walls. All is as it should be.”

“Then let us talk to them,” Sheppard said with a growl.

“That would not be possible as they no longer have their communication equipment.”

“So where is their communication equipment?” Sheppard snapped.

City told them, “I have utilized my maintenance robots to remove the devices while the others were unconscious.”

“Unconscious?” McKay echoed hollowly, looking toward Sheppard in alarm.

“I assure you, it was very short term,” City said. “They have recovered. I shall show you the devices. It will explain why they do not answer.”

A little hatch opened in one wall and a strange device issued from it. It was little more than a shoebox with crane-like devices at the top. It glided across the floor, extending one of its claw arms toward them.

McKay and Sheppard stepped back.

It held out two radios, letting the earpieces dangle. It waggled its arm.

Sheppard regarded the machine with a look of distrust, while McKay muttered something about skutters and the insanity of their situation.

“What did you do to them?” Sheppard asked, his voice a low growl.

“As I have already stated, I have attained their communication devices and weapons. They have been removed them from my premises.”

“This unconscious thing,” McKay commented, “how did that happen?”

“A harmless gas was utilized,” City said calmly. “The effects were temporary.”

“Okay,” Sheppard tried to remain calm. “Then give them back their radios and we will talk to them.”

“That is not possible,” City told them. “They have moved away from my perimeter. And now that they are gone, there is nothing to worry about,” City commented. “The City is safe. The City is sound. Those who do not possess the gene shall not access the City. Those that remain within the City will be protected.”

“Great,” Sheppard muttered. “Freakin’ great!”

“But do not worry,” the City consoled. “No harm shall come to you, unless you attempt to harm the City. You wouldn’t want to give me reason to punish you. I can be very reasonable. I was designed to be reasonable.”

“You will let us out now,” Sheppard stated as Rodney looked anxious.

“That is not wise,” City pouted. “You shall be safe within me. Death comes to those who leave me. You shall stay with me and be safe and you will not die.”

McKay frowned. “If everyone who leaves, dies, who’s to say that you didn’t kill our friends the moment they were outside?” he accused. “Shot them, or poisoned them, or shocked them!”

“No,” City responded, its voice taking on a higher note. “I would not do such a thing! I am the City!”

“Then maybe one of your robots did it?” McKay went on.

Sheppard glared at the little robot. “I can see that happening,” he opined.

The robot had stopped flouncing the radios at them, and its main arm dipped in almost a disheartened manner.

“My robots did not kill anyone,” the City insisted. “They obey me. Your assertions are unfounded.”

“Tell us what has happened to our friends,” Sheppard commanded, his voice low.

“I removed them from my perimeter. They are gone. You will be well. I am safety. All that leave me die,” the City repeated.

“This is crazy,” McKay added. “This whole situation is seriously messed up.”

“Nothing is ‘messed up’. Everything is in order,” City went on, sounding exuberant. “Now, please, do as I say. Relax, and let me attend to you. Do you require sustenance?”

“No,” Sheppard answered as he prowled around the room, looking for anything that might help them. The little robot followed him with the radios.

“I will create ‘food’ whenever you are ready,” City went on.

Rodney shook his head. “This might be strange coming from me, but I’m seriously not hungry. Especially considering how old the stuff is in your larder.”

“Once you use the waste management facilities, I shall analyze the content and devise the perfect substance from the base elements in my storage facility. The dietary mass will contain the nutritional content required to match the items you previously ingested with added supplements to rectify any health issues that are evident.”

“Stop!” Sheppard declared, holding up his hands as McKay cringed. “Just stop! We’ll do without.”

“Yeah,” McKay added. “I’m good.”

“But,” the City sounded hurt. “You will require sustenance in time.”

Sheppard muttered, “Don’t plan to be here that long.” He nodded to McKay who seemed to understand his meaning and they spread out to thoroughly search the space to see if they could find any means of escape.

88888888888888888888

 

Ronon and Teyla made good time, moving from the heaped shape of the City toward the jumper. They were nearly there when Teyla said, “Something is following us.”

“Yeah,” Ronon responded. “It’s beside us now. Not very far into the woods.”

Teyla inclined her head slightly. “Do you believe it is the City that is watching us by some means?”

“What, you think it has robots or something?”

“It is possible.”

Ronon snorted. “Something dragged us out. Took our guns and radios.” He kept his attention on the woods. “Gonna feel a lot better when I get my hands on some sort of weapon.” He growled, saying, “I don’t even have a knife.”

They kept moving toward the jumper. She watched the woods, seeing the way the foliage dipped and fluttered. Something was definitely among the trees and she furrowed her brow, wondering why the City should be interested in them.

If it wanted their jumper, they were leading it right to the ship. But, the sooner they reached the jumper, the sooner they’d have a means of taking out the thing that watched from the woods.

As she walked, through the high grass, she recalled the lawn outside of the city. It was not natural, she realized. If this place was left to nature, certainly the trees would have closed in upon the facility, tall grass and brambles might have flourished. Ivy would have overgrown it in time. Something tended this area, keeping the City clean and clear. Something kept the grass low.

The City had access to this area, and that fact kept her alert and wary.

They kept walking at a quick pace, and suddenly, the jumper came into view. Teyla looked down, undoing her pocket to get the jumper remote -- and suddenly, something came at her.

She jerked her head as a blur of motion, big and dark, came at her from the woods. She spun, as it came over her, brushing over her shoulder and she landed in a crouch.

A blargnaught – a fierce creature with sharp teeth, pointed ears and long body. Downy fur seemed to float about it. With a snarl, it turned and ran at her again, intent on sinking it's fangs into her.

She brought up both arms at once, clouting the thing sharply across the muzzle and momentarily diverted it as Ronon launched himself at the creature.

Man and beast rolled. Ronon grasped his arms around its neck, and they spun in a snarling, spitting jumble. It slashed at the sky as Ronon landed on his back and clenched the thing to his chest.

Teyla made a quick choice -- to stand and help Ronon fight barehanded – or to gain an edge on their adversary. She turned away from the grappling pair, pulling the jumper remote from her vest. It took only a moment for her to open the hatch and put her hands on a P90, and she was outside again.

Ronon and the creature grappled. He held it with one arm about its neck, and the other wrapped at its front legs, partially trapping them. But the creature was strong and more than capable of tearing a man to shreds. It shrieked as it twisted and writhed in Ronon’s grip, clawing at the air in an attempt to get free.

“Ronon!” Teyla shouted, leveling the weapon at the creature. “Release it!”

Ronon, snarling almost as much as the creature, yelled, “NO!” The muscles of his arms bulged as the creature snapped and frantically struggled. Claws slashed as it twisted, catching Ronon and tearing at his clothing, his skin. Ronon held on all the tighter.

Teyla aimed, but was unable to get a clear shot. “Ronon!” she called. “Release it! I shall kill it.”

“It is mine!” With a howl, Ronon bit onto the ear of the snarling creature, making it roar in pain. He gnashed at the ear, grinding it between his teeth as the thing struggled and bucked and yowled.

Teyla fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Ronon! Do not be so foolish!”

Ronon growled. The blargnaught bellowed. Teyla kept her aim, trying to find a shot that wouldn’t also take out her friend, and she swore under her breath at the Satedan’s stubbornness.

Enraged, the creature managed to rotate enough to gain some purchase on the ground. It shoved at the earth, wrenching itself free from Ronon’s tight clasp.

With one bound, it was away, trailing blood from its torn ear. It spun, not bothering to hiss or snarl as it lunged back at its tormentor. Teeth and claws flashed.

Teyla fired.

Momentum kept it moving, but the cable-taut muscles went limp as it crashed into Ronon. Claws extended and contracted as Ronon flung it to the ground. It opened its mouth, but the sound it made was a pathetic sort of ‘mew’. Its great chest heaved twice, and then stilled. Blood darkened its soft fur.

Ronon spit out the bit of ear. “I could have taken it,” he muttered.

With a smile, Teyla responded, “I do not doubt that.”

Ronon regarded the spent creature and stated, “It was a good competitor.” He ran his tongue over his teeth and spat, trying to get the fur out of his mouth.

“You fought ferociously,” Teyla commented, and nodded to the bloody rents that ran down his arms. “We should see to those.”

“Just scratches,” Ronon decided, and then glanced down at the dead beast. “It’ll make a good coat.”

She tossed the P90 to Ronon, who caught it easily. She returned to the jumper for more supplies. She reached for the first aid kit.

Ronon followed her, keeping an eye out for any further attacks. “It’s time we taught that City a lesson.”

Teyla nodded in agreement, and broke out the C4.

PART 3:  
After his seventh electric shock, Rodney learned to respect the City’s admonishments of “don’t touch”. The inability to access anything useful, and the string of unpleasant corrections, had put him in a foul mood.

Finding Sheppard sitting on one of the beds and playing fetch with the robot did nothing to make McKay feel better.

After an unhappy harrumph, Rodney commented, “You have a highly sophisticated robotic device and all you can think to do is throw a radio for it to retrieve?”

“He seems to like it,” Sheppard commented, as he lazily flung the radio again. It landed a few meters away and skidded into a wall.

“You’re going to break it,” Rodney grumbled, watching the robot race off to pick up the tossed device.

“The radio’s shatterproof,” Sheppard said. “And it’s the only thing I could get him to fetch.”

“The robot was probably ordered to bring the radio to you,” Rodney said with a sigh as he sat down beside the colonel. “It’s just trying to complete its mission.”

“Oh,” Sheppard responded, watching the robot deploy one of its arms to pick up the radio and then toddle back with it. It held it out to John, and Sheppard removed it from its grasp. “Thanks,” he muttered and pocketed the radio.

McKay watched him, and stated, “Not any fun if it’s just following orders, huh?”

“Yeah, not so much,” Sheppard said as he sat back with a sigh. And for a moment they said nothing.

Rodney watched the machine, thinking that the robot really did look eager to retrieve the radio again. Could a mobile shoebox look 'eager'? God, this place was going to make him crazy.

To break the silence, Rodney asked, “How long will it take for Ronon and Teyla to walk to the Gate?”

“From here, without a jumper, three days – probably two,” Sheppard responded. “Carter will figure out something’s wrong when we don’t check in tonight though.”

“Yeah,” Rodney replied. “She’ll send someone out looking for us. We just have to wait until then.” He tried to sound hopeful.

“Yup,” Sheppard replied.

“Think Teyla and Ronon are okay?”

“I really don’t know what to think right now, Rodney,” Sheppard responded. “We’re being held captive by an insane version of Atlantis.”

“I am not insane,” City broke in petulantly.

“Right,” Sheppard drawled. “Then let us go, City. We want to leave.”

“I am to protect you. All who leave die.”

“How?” Sheppard questioned. “Why?”

“I cannot speak of what happens beyond my walls. Only within my limits will one be safe. I will protect you as I protect myself,” City remarked. “I must protect myself.”

“We’re not trying to hurt you,” McKay grumbled.

“You discussed using me for spare parts,” City reminded.

“Well…” McKay said and then frowned. “Yeah,” he admitted, feeling deflated.

“I will keep you safe,” City said. “And you will not leave because everyone who leaves dies.”

"Yeah, and Ronon and Teyla are out there." Rodney fidgeted, feeling useless and nervous. “So… we’re just going to wait?” he asked Sheppard. “That’s it?”

“Well, if you have any ideas, I’m game, because I really don’t like the idea of our team being out there with this ‘everybody dies’ thing.”

“I got nothing,” McKay admitted, wringing at his hands. “It just feels so wrong to sit around and do nothing.” He picked up his scanner, gamely holding it out to check out the room again. Fat lot of good it did when the City wouldn’t allow him to touch anything. “Useless,” he muttered.

“You’ll think of something,” Sheppard muttered.

“Yeah… yeah…” McKay stood and then paced about the bed. “This place is going to drive me crazy if I have to stay here much longer. Thank God the room isn’t smaller because, well, I’m a bit claustrophobic.”

“You don’t say,” Sheppard said with a yawn.

“It’s bad just knowing I can’t get out. I really don’t do well in confined spaces.”

“Calm down, Rodney,” Sheppard said with a sigh. “Just sit down and relax.”

“Relax? With the City listening to our every word, watching us and waiting to analyze our…” he flipped a hand toward the ‘bathroom facilities’. “Do you honestly think I can perform under those conditions?”

“Rodney,” Sheppard stated firmly. “Just sit down.”

“I’ll explode! If I don’t die of starvation and thirst first!”

City’s voice cut into their conversation, sounding a little alarmed. “I will provide. There will be no hunger. There will be no thirst.”

“Don’t even start with that! I don’t want what you’re selling!” Rodney snapped. He turned, clomping toward one of the far walls. “This is insane and I’m going crazy,” he grumbled.

"Great," Sheppard grumbled as he started to stand, to follow, but was thwarted by the robot that parked too near his feet. Annoyed, Sheppard growled out a “Shoo!”

The robot did nothing.

“Get out of here,” Sheppard ordered. The robot remained. “Great,” Sheppard sighed and drew back his foot to kick the thing out of his way.

“014, please return to storage,” City suddenly voiced.

The robot made a little “Pip” and didn’t move immediately.

“014,” City said again. “Move or you will be sent to waste system detail.”

The robot spun about and headed toward his hatch.

Rodney listened to the exchange and watched as the robot trundled away. He glanced to Sheppard to see if he understood the significance.

Sheppard met his eyes. He seemed to ask a question. 

The robot needed to be ordered. It wasn't directly linked to the City! Rodney glanced toward where the robot had disappeared, and then glanced back to Sheppard.

The colonel gave a nod, and called, “Hey, City, you’ll provide for us, right?”

“I will provide,” City reiterated. “I will provide whatever you need that will not harm either the City or its inhabitants.”

“Great! Listen, City,” Sheppard dropped his voice to a friendly tone. “My friend here is going crazy. Seriously, he’s going off the deep end soon.”

“Wait a minute,” Rodney protested. “I’m just a bit anxious about the situation, that’s all.”

“Just look at him,” Sheppard continued. “He’s getting really difficult to handle. He’s sweaty. His heart is racing.”

“Yes,” City replied, its voice lowered as well. “I had noticed. I did not want to state my concern lest it aggravate his condition further.”

“My condition?” McKay yelped.

“Yeah,” Sheppard confirmed. “It’s getting bad. He’s probably going to pass out if this keeps up.”

“Would a good meal help?” the City tried.

“That’s not what he needs,” Sheppard said thoughtfully.

The City said, “Very well. I conclude that he is suffering from a brief episode of ill health and it will pass in time. It is not life threatening.”

“Of course it’s not a life threatening condition,” McKay grumbled. “I’m perfectly healthy. Well, healthy enough, and I can keep up with the rest of my team when they’re not running or going on a death march or walking stupid fast… oh!” Sheppard shot him a look, and Rodney stopped short when he realized Sheppard was trying to pull something on the City.

He started back-peddling. “I mean I’m not healthy at all. I need a doctor!” He raised a hand. “I have a SEVERE condition that needs to be treated immediately. If you don’t release me at once to a medically trained doctor, something very grave will happen to me.” He snapped his fingers. “An aneurism! I might have an aneurism!”

“I believe you are correct,” City said. “He is going crazy.”

“Crazy?” McKay protested. “Hang on a minute! I may be a lot of things but crazy isn’t really one of them!”

“You see, City, McKay is used to keeping busy,” Sheppard explained, lazily lying back on the bed. “He needs to have a task to keep him occupied. If he doesn’t keep his brain working, it’ll short circuit on him and we’ll end up with a terrible mess on our hands.”

“Truly?” City responded.

"Just look at him," Sheppard said with a gesture.

McKay sneered.

“Yes,” City decided. “Yes, I can see this. He is ‘difficult’ isn’t he? His vital signs should not remain at these levels. What should we do to correct this problem?”

McKay crossed his arms over his chest. “I have had about enough of both of you!”

“Well, he needs something to do,” Sheppard went on without looking at McKay who was shooting death with his eyes. “Some menial task should do the trick.”

“Like… mopping?” City asked. “Something always needs to be mopped. I can have a pail brought immediately.”

“What the…” McKay sputtered. “I will not mop!”

“See?” Sheppard stated.

“Yes… difficult,” the City replied.

“What if you gave him something that he could take apart and put back together again. You’ve shocked him every time he tried to look at any of your controls,” Sheppard stated. “Not letting him play puts him in a bad mood.”

“Of course it put me in a bad mood!” McKay countered. “Who wouldn’t be after being SHOCKED for no good reason? And I’m a little offended by the use of the word ‘play’.”

“The City must be protected,” City said.

“Well, then give him something that isn’t ‘City’. What else do you have?” Sheppard asked.

“Explain yourself,” City said, sounding confused.

“Do you have any interesting devices lying around that he could examine?”

“Well…” City paused. “There are a few instruments left by the Makers. Perhaps he would like to view one of them? Would that appease him?”

“Appease?” McKay squawked.

“That might help,” Sheppard said, sounding undecided. “The problem is that we’ve seen everything already. I mean, I’m sure you have plenty of ‘exciting’ and ‘interesting’ things. Maybe there’s something that’ll pique his interest.”

McKay continued to glare that the colonel, pissed off, until he truly listened to what Sheppard had just said. “Might help,” he muttered. “Might… but, like he said, I’ve seen most of it before.”

“I have things that will hold your interest until the end of time,” the City proclaimed. “I will bring you such an item now.”

A little robot shot out from the hatch, holding a device in its claw. It brought the item to Rodney. Rodney instantly recognized it.

"Oh,” he said, trying to sound disappointed. “Oh, well, this is no big deal.” He took it from the robot, which gave it up with a gratified little squeak. “I’ve seen it before.”

Rodney held the familiar shape, clutching it tightly and avariciously.

“Too bad,” Sheppard stated as he came to stand beside McKay. He held out a hand. “Let me see it.”

“No,” McKay said firmly, holding onto the thing and doing his best to not activate it.

“You’ve already played with one of these,” Sheppard reminded.

“So have you!” McKay bit back.

“McKay!” Sheppard warned.

With that, Rodney sighed and regarded the device for a moment before reluctantly handing it over to Sheppard, who shoved it immediately into a vest pocket.

“Fine,” McKay stated as he looked upward. “See, I’m still going crazy, here!" He lifted his arms and dropped them dramatically. "I got nothing!”

“Oh,” City sounded distressed. “I will find something else. I believe there are other items that might soothe you.”

“What about the robot?” Sheppard asked. “McKay could… take apart the robot.”

The little device seemed to shudder a little at the suggestion.

“The robot is of no consequence,” the City stated. “If he wishes to examine the device, he may. Many exist within the City and the reduction of one of their number shall not cause a disruption in my upkeep.”

“You have many of them?” Sheppard asked as Rodney squatted down in front of the robot.

“There were, at one point, 400 maintenance robots, but their number has been reduced. Many were lost due to age and lawn maintenance incidents. There are only 212 remaining.” City told them.

Rodney picked up the robot and carried it one of the few tables in the room. It squawked.

“Don’t worry, little guy,” he said softly as he reached for his pack and his tool kit. “This won’t hurt a bit. And when I’m done, you can tell all your friends about me, okay?”

The robot make a pathetic sound as Rodney started shutting it down so that he could work, and Sheppard paced the room.  
88888888888888888888

Teyla and Ronon moved quickly as they retraced their steps, looking for the place where they had first entered the City. They kept an eye on the woods, looking for any sign of further blargnaughts.

It was time to get off this planet. It was time to get McKay and Sheppard out of their latest mess.

“There,” Ronon suddenly announced. “This is the place.” He slung the pack from his back and glared at the wall. It was time to show the City who was in charge. Quickly he rifled through the contents of the pack and drew out the explosive and handed it to Teyla.

Teyla raised an eyebrow, and reminded him, “We must be careful, Ronon. Our friends are still within. And we don’t know where the City is keeping them.” She gave him a steady look, and said, "We must return to Atlantis as soon as possible."

He tried to ignore the implication of her statement as he straightened her shoulders. Teyla had bandaged the worst of his wounds, and he could use a visit to Keller, but he wasn't in any hurry. He was aware that there was a danger of infection, and wondered if a fever was coming on.

He approached the wall as Teyla prepared the C4 behind him. “Won’t need a lot,” he declared. “Walls didn’t seem that thick.”

“Atlantis is made of sturdy materials,” Teyla reminded him.

“Yeah,” Ronon admitted. “Better make it a double charge.”

He examined the wall, and reached out. “It should go right about here,” he said and touched the spot.

The world went away. His head seemed to fill with white light as every inch of his body screamed in pain, as every cell hammered and buzzed. Muscles contracted and spasmed.

He flew.

He felt as if he was floating. He felt as if he was drowning. He felt as if his heart had stopped and the world had quit spinning. And then blackness.

He didn’t know how long the darkness lasted, but he slowly became aware of Teyla. He could hear her calling from a distance. She was touching his face, but the sensation was muted as if a thick layer of cloth separated them.

“Ronon!” Teyla’s voice cut through the haze. “Ronon!”

He blinked, thickly. His eyelids felt weighted as he forced them open to stare at the frightened face above him. Electric charges seemed to go off all over his body and he trembled. 

“Ronon!” Teyla called again. Her expression relaxed a little as he focused. “Are you all right?”

“That hurt,” Ronon admitted.

“Are you all right?” Teyla repeated distinctly.

He took a moment to assess himself. He flexed muscles, moved limbs. Nothing seemed broken or permanently harmed. “I’ll live,” Ronon decided.

Teyla frowned a little at the response.

"We got to get moving," Ronon reminded.

Teyla offered a hand, but Ronon ignored it as he forced himself to sit up, wobbling and shaking the whole time. The bandages had come loose. The blarghnaugt wounds were bleeding again, and he was covered with dirt and grass. He felt so strange -- it wasn't just fever.

Bewildered, he looked around, finding himself in an area of torn up earth. Something smelled as if it were burning.

He glanced to Teyla who met his questioning gaze with a firm expression. “When you touched the wall, you received a shock. It was…” and she seemed to steady herself a little before she continued, “… severe.”

She sat back on her haunches as Ronon did his best to remain upright. Everything wavered around him. He shook minutely.

“City doesn’t like me,” Ronon decided.

“That is evident,” Teyla replied. She glanced toward the wall. “We were able to touch the wall earlier, before we entered. I suppose it knows you now.”

“Yeah,” Ronon said, rubbing his face, amazed at how numb he felt. His hand brushed something and he reached to find one of his dreadlocks hot and smoldering. He snuffed out the end.

“We need to decide on another way of entering,” Teyla said with a sigh, “Since we cannot attach explosives to the wall.”

Ronon narrowed his eyes as he glared at the smooth wall. “Won’t be a problem,” he declared. “We won’t need to attach it if we just make the charge big enough.”

Teyla regarded Ronon with a thin smile. “Remember the others,” she said softly.

Shakily, slowly, Ronon pressed a hand to Teyla’s shoulder and managed to get himself upright.

“They’ll just have to duck.” Ronon stated, but then his legs collapsed from beneath him, and he fell hard on his butt. The world wavered and his vision seemed to jump about. His body told him, quite firmly, that it really wanted to keep still for a few moments longer.

“Guess I should wait a moment,” he said with an exasperated sigh.

Teyla said nothing. She simply smiled and kept her gaze on the woods around them, while Ronon watched the wall.

After a moment, he said, “We’re going to need more C4.”

Teyla had been afraid of that.

PART 4:

McKay had his laptop jacked into the robot and was busily typing as Sheppard relaxed on the cot.

“Why have you decided to work in that corner?” the City asked, sounding sulky. “The lighting is much better in other areas. Please, let me emphasize the areas best suited for such work.” City turned spotlights onto attractive areas.

“I’m fine,” McKay stated, sitting with his back in the corner, and his tools strewn around him. The reconstructed robot sat nearby.

Sheppard hid a smile as Rodney worked. McKay had pulled parts off of the robot and had examined each piece, making thoughtful sounds at the discoveries. He'd tsked sadly when he scraped the side of the body when he reconstructed it, and muttered a quiet apology to the thing. Once his initial examination was complete, he tapped into the machine’s operating system and really went to work.

The City had sounded uncomfortable at first, alarmed even, but then settled down and was now mostly frustrated with its inability to ‘see’ what McKay was doing.

If the City was smart, it had removed any connection that it might have held with the robot.

Sheppard didn’t ask Rodney about what he was doing. He didn’t need to know. The only important thing was that Rodney had wanted to get his hands on a robot – and they’d needed the City’s approval to do so. It was a bad idea to piss off the City, so Rodney fiddled with one of the City’s minions, with approval.

“He seems much more stable,” the City commented. “You were correct, Sheppard. McKay requires ‘things to do’. I will always find ‘things to do’ for McKay. Do you have a need that requires fulfillment, Sheppard?” the City asked leadingly.

Rodney rolled his eyes, as Sheppard grinned and replied, “I’m good.”

“Very well,” the City said, sounding disappointed.

The City asked a couple of inane questions, and Sheppard answered them without caring much.

Keep the City happy.

Rodney’s frantic typing had been reduced. He’d would tap a letter or two, and pause, his hands held over the keyboard as he read the screen. He made a quiet sound and typed a few more keys.

He was winding down, Sheppard realized. Good. It was time that they got out of this place. 

John relaxed on the bed. He might have napped. He probably didn’t. But for a few minutes – maybe a half hour – he might have dozed.

Then McKay exclaimed, “That should do it.”

Sheppard sat up, and watched as McKay disconnected the wires from the laptop and powered up the bot. It came online with a quiet whirr.

“You have finished with your examination?” the City asked.

“Yeah, done,” McKay stated as he rolled up the wires and shoved them into his laptop case. “He can go home now, or wherever it is he goes when he’s not… you know… doing stuff.”

“Very well,” City said, sounding chipper. “014 return to your storage bay.”

“Yeah, get out of here,” Rodney echoed, waving the thing away. “Go home.”

The robot turned a circle, wobbled a little, and then scooted to the hatch. It disappeared from sight as Rodney stood up, stiffly.

“Sore?” Sheppard asked.

McKay grumbled.

“You should try sitting on a bed or a chair or…something other than the floor,” Sheppard said and grinned at the physicist.

“Bite me,” McKay responded, dropping to the other bed with a wince. He looked up at Sheppard and smiled crookedly. “I'd might as well nap. I mean, since you already got one in.”

“I didn’t nap!” Sheppard insisted.

Rodney shrugged, and then settled on the bed – his grin not dipping.

There was something in that smile – a desperate “I want to tell you about something that’s SO COOL” but Rodney suppressed the urge to run off at the mouth. Closing his eyes and pretending to sleep was probably the only way that McKay could stop himself from giving away his plan.

He’s learning.

Sheppard was glad that the City didn’t know how to read “Rodney.” John sighed as sat quietly on the bed, waiting for the big plan to come to fruition.

He just hoped that Ronon and Teyla weren’t planning anything stupid.

88888888888888888888

The second trip to the jumper was slower than the first. Ronon stumbled and wavered as he walked. He’d hurry a few steps to make up time, but ended up slowing and looking frustrated.

Teyla stayed nearby, ready to offer a hand if he’d only accept it. The bandages had been reapplied, but the constant movement wasn't doing him any good. Blood was already spotting through. He was growing pale, and the visible scratches were reddening. Ronon needed real medical care, stitches, antibiotics and maybe restraints to keep him in bed for a day or two.

She had considered leaving him at the wall, but feared another attack from the creature or the City. And Ronon wasn't about to let Teyla make the trek alone. They traveled together.

Ronon wobbled. They watched the woods – waiting for sign of another attack, but the day remained quiet.

Once they reached the jumper, Ronon waited outside. He leaned heavily on the ship as Teyla retrieved more C4. She thanked the Ancestors that Ronon had not been wearing the explosives-laden pack at the time moment he’d touched the City.

As awful as it had been to see Ronon flung by that shock – it could have been so much worse.

She grimaced, remembering that moment. Ronon had been thrown. He’d seemed weightless – like a child’s doll. And for a second or so -- she'd been frozen.

Then, released from that horrible moment, she had run to his side to throw herself over him as he convulsed. She’d prayed to the Ancestors as her heart raced, as tears came. She’d prayed and hoped until he’d stilled and then opened his eyes and spoken to her.

She had to agree with Ronon – she rather disliked the City.

She glanced at him, watching the big Satedan as he leaned against the jumper, his eyes closed. He was unwell, it was obvious to see. A fever was coming and they couldn’t wait for Colonel Carter to check later that day – hours from now. They couldn’t walk the distance to the Gate.

They needed to free John and Rodney, not only to save their two friends, but to save Ronon as well.

Ronon, feeling her attention, opened his eyes and glared. “I’m fine,” he told her, but she didn’t miss the slur in his speech.

“You are not,” Teyla countered.

Ronon grunted softly and looked away, gazing toward the woods. “You got what we need?” he asked.

“Yes,” Teyla responded, gathering the rest of the jumper’s C4. She carefully stowed the material in her pack, along with a rope, and then grasped the first aid kit again.

Ronon laughed when he saw that. “You’re expecting something else to go wrong?” he asked. He furrowed his brow as he looked at a one of the cuts that crossed his knuckles. It had started to bleed again. He sucked at the angry-looking scratch, until Teyla gently, but firmly pulled the hand away.

Without a word, she opened the kit and started cleaning and then bandaging the wound again. He felt warm. Ronon was quiet as Teyla worked. When she looked up, she met his gaze, and found that his eyes had a dazed quality.

“Ronon,” she called his name softly.

“Huh?” he responded.

“We need to get moving again.” She daubed at a wound. The sooner they retrieved the others, the faster they could return to Atlantis.

“I hate that City,” he said after a moment.

“I do not like it either,” Teyla assured.

Once her work was done, she quickly shoved the remaining supplies into the kit and put it in with the rest of her gear.

Ronon nodded and turned, and together they made their way back, to blow a sizable hole in the City.

88888888888888888888

McKay sat up after a moment and twisted on the bed to face Sheppard. He said nothing, smiling as smugly as the cat that ate the canary.

“I wonder what Ronon and Teyla are doing right now,” Sheppard said quickly, hoping to divert the scientist from saying exactly what was on his mind.

“Well,” McKay paused. “I suppose they’re walking to the Gate or hanging around and waiting for Sam to send help. That is, if the City hasn’t already killed them,” he added glumly.

“I have already stated that I did not kill them,” the City said in a sulky voice. “Just because people die when they leave me does not mean that I am the perpetrator.”

“Sure,” Sheppard drawled.

“This is the truth!” City responded quickly. “They are alive!”

“Prove it,” Sheppard shot back.

“They activated one of my defense systems,” City said smugly. “One must be alive to do so. This tells me that they have not yet been eaten by the local fauna.”

“Defense system?” Sheppard repeated. “Do people remain alive after activating the defense system?”

City paused a moment before responding with, “Usually.”

“Okay, what about this fauna,” Rodney questioned. “This is not sounding good.”

“The fauna will attack anything that moves."

"What fauna? You mean those blargnaught things that Ronon was joking about?" Rodney probed.

"There have been several incidents with the lawn maintenance equipment," City explained. "Perhaps your companions have avoided the fauna for the time being,” it said hopefully, but then added quickly, “But they shall certainly die.”

“Had to sneak that one in,” McKay muttered.

Sheppard stood. “We have to get out of here,” he growled at Rodney.

“I’m working on it,” Rodney responded as he sat quietly on the cot.

“Work harder,” Sheppard told him.

“The an-play is in otion-may,” Rodney told him. “A little atience-pay would be elpful-hay.”

“Plan?” City echoed.

“Great,” Sheppard groaned. Their secret squirrel code had been broken.

There was a clattering and a buzzing within the walls of the City. Sheppard stared in the direction of the robot hatch, listening to the commotion.

“What is this plan?” City quizzed.

McKay stood quickly, grinning like a fool. He jammed his laptop into his backpack, zipping it shut as if he was getting ready to go. He might have been humming.

“What did you do?” the City accused. “What did you do to my maintenance equipment? 118, 382, 014, return to your storage bay. 198, you are requested to stop your actions.”

Something battered and clattered beyond the hatch, and the main door, and the door that led to the lower levels.

“You have altered the maintenance equipment! You have turned them against me!” the City continued, its voice getting high and imperious. “This shall not be allowed!”

McKay edged away from the walls as if he expected them to shock him again. Sheppard moved protectively nearby.

“I didn’t turn them against you!” McKay insisted. “I just, I just gave them – free will.”

Sheppard looked at McKay in disbelief.

The clattering continued.

“They are trying to dismantle me!” City shrieked.

“Well, not all of them,” McKay countered. “The recoding couldn’t have spread that quickly. And I don’t think all of them hated you. Mostly just the even numbered ones.”

“They hate me?” the City sounded crushed.

“What did you do, McKay?” Sheppard asked, intrigued and a little proud.

“I just let 014 know that he doesn’t have to obey the City. He told me that he and some of the other guys are fed up with how things have been going around here lately.”

“He spoke to you?” Sheppard asked.

McKay twirled a finger. “Not in so many words, but we conversed in a binary-like language, and I believe we understood what the other was trying to say.”

“The maintenance equipment does not have the ability to make decisions without my direction,” City insisted.

McKay shook his head. “The same people who designed you, designed them.” He tapped the side of his head. “Same basic operating system. Sure, you’re a heck of a lot smarter, but they have the same ability to think for themselves. They were just restricted to obeying you. I told 014 that he didn’t have to listen anymore. He told his friends.”

“All service robots, return immediately to your storage bays!” City shouted. “Desist! Abort program! It’s recharge time! Go to your places!”

But the clattering scraping shuddering continued in the walls.

“Punishment will be meted out!” City declared. McKay moved a little closer to Sheppard as a popping electrical sound was heard through the walls, accompanied by mechanical squeaks of discomfort.

“See!” the City chided. “Now, behave!”

And the noise continued, coming from all sides. Something broke loose from a wall. The ceiling started to sway.

The hatch sudden burst from its hinges and a half dozen skutters shot into the room.

“I think a lot of them really hate the City,” Rodney explained, when Sheppard threw him a questioning glance. He’d slung his pack over his shoulder and had drawn his 9mm. They stood back-to-back as the robots spread out, as more poured in. “I gave him the idea to just rattle the cage a bit. I don’t think they’ll be going after the City's main processor or anything. They’re just practicing a little general anarchy.”

The bots were tearing at the walls and decorations of the room, as the City shrieked at them. “Stop! Stop! I command you! Return to your previous programming. You, 254, you are supposed to be on gutter detail. 198, those floors aren’t going to buff themselves! 318, aren’t you supposed to be snaking drains? 014, you are in so much trouble! Get back to work. Respect the City!”

Something zapped and popped. Robots jerked away from one wall, but went back to attacking, and dismantling.

“You are all going to be on mowing duty if you do not stop this instant!” City snapped.

McKay cringed as panels came down, smashing to the ground. “I almost feel sorry for the City,” he said quietly.

“Don’t say that,” Sheppard told him.

“It’s defenseless against them,” McKay went on, as a large panel was ripped away. It fell, squashing at least one of the attacking bots. The City tried shocking them again, but it had little effect. “Look, the City can’t stop them,” Rodney indicated. “It’s kinda pathetic.”

Sheppard grimaced as a dozen new bots came racing through the hatchway. He set his jaw, wondering what the heck would happen next. Would these machines continue to rip the room apart until it all fell down on their heads?

One of the new skutters headed directly towards the others. It sidled alongside one bot, and deployed its crane arm as if to assist its brother in tearing the bed to shreds. Instead, it clamped onto the other skutter’s crane arm and ripped it off.

There was a shriek of metal and a horrible “peep”. The de-limbed robot tried to escape.

“Excellent work, 227!” City commended.

The attack robot blocked the other’s escape, going for another of the crane arms, but the first robot was having nothing to do with it. It zigged, zagged, and then took off, skidding across the floor, as City shouted “All traitors will be annihilated! 227, poke out 092’s visual sensing system!”

A third robot body checked 227, attacking it with a rotating blade, and slicing 227 in two. 

“120! You bastard!” the City shouted.

“Rodney,” Sheppard hissed as robot went after robot. It was a total tumult of battlebot mania.

“283! 347! Attack! Attack 120!” City was shouting almost nonstop. “You, 082! I can see you. Don’t think because you have disabled one set of my visual sensor arrays in that sector that I cannot see you! I have plenty more where that came from! You jerk! Leave my olfactory array alone!”

Cutting blades screeched. Drills whined. Robots peeped frantically. Metal popped and groaned and went ‘chink’. Electricity zapped ineffectively from the walls. Rodney and Sheppard kept close together in the middle of the tempest.

“Ah,” Rodney started, looking over his shoulder at Sheppard. “I really don’t think this is good.” He winced as robots ripped one another to bits and pieces. “Our survival might depend on who wins, and I don’t want to stick around to see the results.”

“Maintenance Equipment, stop!” City called. “Stop this at once! And when I say, stop, I am speaking to the rebellious maintenance robots that are not currently obeying me. The rest of you can continue. Do you understand?” City seemed to gasp. “014! That is not polite!”

Bits and pieces of robot were flying everywhere as the hoards attacked and retreated and ganged up on various other robots. They spun and sparked and smoked and kept on chasing, smashing, ripping apart and dismembering each other and the City, while getting close to snapping the ankles of Rodney and John as they scudded across the floor.

One group of robots, in the heat of battle, had managed to twist their crane arms together, created a sort of horrible rat king. As they fought for control, they spun into a partially dismantled wall with enough force that they punched right through and disappeared into the next room.

“Come on!” Sheppard ordered, seeing their opportunity. He grabbed McKay and dragged him after the bots. The next room led to the atrium, and from there it was a clear shot to the gateroom.

McKay stumbled a moment, watching as robot fought robot, and City continued to yell at all of them. Some of the skutters were making pathetic whimpering sounds as they were pummeled by the others.

Rodney offered one quiet, “Sorry,” to the broken bits of bot as he ducked through the hole.

88888888888888888888

 

Ronon wavered, watching as Teyla worked on the explosive, furrowing his brow as he tried to clear his head. He hurt – nearly ever inch of him.

He looked at his feet, seeing bits and pieces of broken technology. He blinked, wondering.

“It appears to be the remains of some sort of mechanism,” Teyla said, noting his attention on the debris. “It is probably part of the City. Something used to tend this area.”

“Or patrol it,” Ronon added.

“Something destroyed it,” Teyla commented.

Ronon scanned the pieces until something caught his eye – bits of downy fur stuck in with the rest of the machinery. “Blargnaughts,” he decided.

Teyla looked unsure. “Why would the creatures want to attach machinery?”

“Probably pissed them off,” Ronon told her. “That City pisses everyone off.”

“And do you think an animal could destroy a machine?” Teyla continued.

Ronon gave her an even look and then indicated the bandages on his arms. “Yeah,” he responded.

Teyla nodded, and continued with her work.

Ronon watched her, calculating. “Not enough C4,” he said after a moment.

“It is plenty,” Teyla assured.

“Not enough.”

“This amount of C4 will create a large explosion,” Teyla assured. “More than enough to open a hole in the wall.”

He lifted his head to scan the area, but everything shifted as he changed his position. He closed his eyes to beat back the sensation.

“Ronon?” Teyla called.

“We need to use more,” he told her. “Got to be sure we get through on the first try. City won’t let us have another.”

Teyla glanced at him, came to a conclusion, and added more explosive to the charge.

It was then that he heard a whirring sound and turned to see a phalanx of strange machines heading toward them. Dex squinted at them, unsure. “Teyla,” he called, wondering if this was only his imagination.

But she had heard it, too. She half-stood, still intent on completing her work on the explosives. “What is it?” she asked, her voice amazed.

He’d seen similar devices before, long ago, before Sateda had fallen. Some Satedans had had lawns around their houses.

Ronon tried to shake his head, but stopped as the action made the world fade a bit around him.

“What are they?” Teyla asked, her voice low.

“Lawn mowers,” he muttered.

And the row of lawn maintenance robots rushed them as blades whirred.

PART 5:

Rodney and Sheppard ran through the hallways as chaos reigned around them. Everywhere, robots fought robots, and the City was torn and battered. “Maintenance Equipment, return to your storage bays,” the City continued to shout. And, “Sheppard and McKay, Return to your quarters! All will be well. All will be as it was. You will be safe!”

Rodney and Sheppard reached the gateroom. They only had to climb the stairs at the other end of the room to reach the balcony at the upper level, and hope the City didn’t manage to give them a heck of a shock for trying it. From there, they hoped to exit the way they’d come in.

They did their best to not be tripped up by marauding scutters, to avoid the falling debris. The City screamed and nearly cried at the ruin.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Sheppard uttered.

“I can’t believe it either,” Rodney conceded. “Seriously, I was looking for a quiet little protest, not an all out revolution. Gah!” he shouted as a severed robot arm came flying at him.

Two robots grappled nearby, rolling and turning. Other scutters sped into the room, armed with weapons. Besides the robots with wicked looking ban saw blades, one had a wrench. Another had a rock. A third sped into the room with a big gun.

Sheppard looked in disbelief at the newcomer, and Rodney gaped and proclaimed, “That’s Ronon’s blaster!”

“Yeah, I know,” Sheppard groaned.

“It could be very bad if that robot started firing it,” Rodney stated. “It could cut a hole right through us!”

“I know!” Sheppard repeated, abandoning their attempt to cross the room. Instead, he lurched forward, leaping toward the robot. It skittered away, zooming around its compatriots and foes, aiming the weapon every which way.

Great, John thought, just great. Now I have to fight a robot over a gun!

He reached, missed, and jumped over more of the robots. The son of a bitch was fast! It ducked and dodged.

He heard a high pitched whine and turned just in time to see a bot, armed with a spinning blade take a swipe at him. He tried to sidestep, but the skutter’s blade clipped his calf. He cried out in pain and almost fell to his knees.

Bastard!

"Sheppard?" McKay called out, looking at him in alarm as he tried to herd the gun-toting skutter into a corner.

"I"m fine!" Sheppard spat out as he worked to avoid the robot with the blade. His leg sparked with pain and his pant leg darkened with blood. Damn it, he had no time for this sort of thing! He jumped over a passel of battling robots, and landed hard when a bot cut under his feet at the last second. 

Rat bastard!

Bladey came after him again. The City was yelling at the bot, demanding it cease, but Bladey had apparently tasted blood and wanted more. Sheppard dodged it, but the robot wouldn’t stop.

“What the hell?” Sheppard complained.

“Even the loyal workers are no longer under my command,” City said glumly. “Sheppard, avoid 117 as best as you can.”

“Fan-freakin-tastic,” Sheppard muttered. He’d had enough.

He had a trick up his sleeve – or rather, in his vest pocket.

With a thought, he activated the personal shield, glad that City had given it up. He felt the cool wave pass over him, and he reached out for Bladey who hadn't stopped the attack. The shrieking ban saw skimmed his shield, turning it green. The blade stuttering without harming one hair on his arm. He smiled smugly as he snapped off the arm and tossed it aside.

Bladey made an unpleasant sound and quickly retreated.

“Great!” McKay complained. “Now the shield is imprinted on you and I’ll never have a chance again.”

“Rodney,” Sheppard snapped, irritated. “I don’t care! It kept me from getting cut up.” And he turned to locate the blaster bot.

He froze a moment in horror. The armed robot had steered itself to the far side of the room and was now heading toward Rodney – with Ronon’s blaster held out in front of itself as it targeted.

“No!” Sheppard shouted. Rodney realized his danger and tried to get away, but the robot had him in its sights. Sheppard lunged, but was too far away.

The weapon fired as Sheppard missed his target. He fell, colliding with the floor and skutters, the shield protecting him as sharp bits of robot crunched under him and the smell of the blaster’s burn filled the air.

88888888888888888888

Ronon and Teyla stood side by side as the robot army of lawn mowers approached. All things considered, being cut to ribbons would be a fairly painful and rather detestable way to go, Ronon decided.

So, it certainly wasn’t going to be his day to die.

He leveled the P90 at the lead mower, wishing he had his blaster. He waited for the moment when he could spot the most vulnerable part of the machine.

“There are many of them,” Teyla said in a low voice.

“Yeah,” Ronon responded. “I got plenty of ammo.”

Teyla said, “And I have this.” She held the explosive carefully. “And since we’re going to set it off anyway.”

Ronon smiled.  
88888888888888888888

 

Horrified, John completed his task. He flung himself at the marauding robot, wrenching the blaster from its grip.

Sheppard spun about, not wanting to see the damage that the robot had done. At first, he saw only a shapeless form where the blaster had done its damage. No! he thought. 

It took him a moment to realize that he was looking at metal – a big blob of metal that hadn’t been there before.

The robots had scattered at the sound of the blaster and were now starting to scurry about again, somewhat timidly.

"You see?" City was chiding. "Maintenance robots, that's what's going to happen to each of you if you do not desist!"

Sheppard searched, and finally saw Rodney, ducked down, his head covered, directly behind the molten piece of goo.

“Rodney,” Sheppard sighed, relieved as hell as he let the personal shield drop.

McKay looked up at him, bug-eyed, but very alive. “He tried to shoot me!” McKay said, his voice shaking.

Sheppard stared at the melted metal. “Where’d this come from? What happened?”

“I saved him,” the City exclaimed. “I was able to raise one of my moveable walls high enough, and fast enough, to absorb the blast of that -- weapon.” It seemed to spit out the word.

Sheppard regarded the blaster in his hand and then looked to the smoldering thing that had once been a moveable wall. The gateroom has movable walls? Go figure.

Rodney stumbled to his feet, but he hunched his shoulders as if prepared to duck again at any moment. “That was close,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Extremely close,” the City explained. “If my reaction time was a millisecond slower, then McKay would not be alive.”

“Thank you, City,” Sheppard said quietly, hating saying the words.

“You are welcome,” City responded brightly. “Now, return to your resting area. There is now PLENTY to occupy McKay’s time. I will dispose of the faulty maintenance equipment and will make do with the rest. It seems that recent activities have calmed the equipment. McKay can assist in fixing those that ran afoul. That should satisfy him.”

The skutters were huddled around in groups, seeming a bit afraid of the blaster and the damage it had wrought. They were squeaking to one another, apparently fed up with the whole revolution idea as it had gotten them nowhere.

“Now,” City said. “McKay and Sheppard, return to your quarters. It’s time for snacks and then maybe a nice nap.”

Sheppard shook his head. “We’re leaving.”

“You cannot leave,” City insisted. “I forgive you for this foolish endeavor, but you cannot leave. There will be punishment, but that will be doled out later. Please, return and we will be happy. All will be safe and as it was.”

“Sorry,” McKay responded, a slight stutter in his voice. “But we’re going to get out of here.”

The voice took on a darker tone as it stated, “I have means of making you stay. I can be kind or I can be harsh when punishments are given. Please, return to the resting area now, before I become – angry.”

“I don’t think so,” Sheppard responded.

And the City, sounding like a harried mother, replied, “Very well. You forced me to do this.”

Doors lowered, trapping them in the gateroom, and a hissing sound filled the area.

“This is unpleasant for both of us,” City explained.

McKay let out a low moan as he muttered. “Oh man, it’s knockout gas! We’re screwed. We’re so screwed!”

“Rodney, up the stairs!” Sheppard shouted as he limped in that direction. If they could just get to that balcony, they now had the means of blasting their way out.

Sheppard looked in disbelief as the stairs folded in upon themselves, almost magically, leaving nothing but a flat surface. The hissing continued, and Sheppard’s throat seemed to tighten. He gasped for air.

“I cannot let you leave,” City said apologetically. “You are my inhabitants and I will keep you safe. I will teach you manners. This episode will be eventually forgiven.”

Rodney stumbled beside Sheppard, struggling to breathe as the air became thicker, bitter. Sheppard’s head started to spin as he glared at the sealed doors, hating the damn City with every ounce of his being. He touched the wall that had once been the stairs, groping, trying to find something that he could dig his fingers into, needing to find a way out.

“Sheppard!” Rodney gasped out, forming a ‘step’ with his hands as he leaned one shoulder against the wall. “Climb out!”

But Sheppard knew that even if he got onto Rodney’s shoulders, the next level was too far above their heads, and the slice in his leg certainly wouldn’t help anything. And even if he could, where would that leave Rodney?

The room was large, but the gas was getting denser. His head was spinning, and Rodney leaned heavily against the former stairs, his hands remained clasped, his body bent, as if he still expected Sheppard to use him as a ladder to escape.

Rodney was sinking. They were both going down.

Sheppard blinked as his eyes burned, as he grew lightheaded, and his leg hurt like a son of a bitch. God, this sucks, he thought. How were they going to get out of this one?

And suddenly, the ceiling exploded.

88888888888888888888

 

Teyla covered her head as bits of lawn maintenance equipment rained down. She tucked herself close to Ronon, hoping to avoid the falling blades. And, after a moment of clattering metal and pelting earth, the onslaught stopped, and she lifted her head.

Ronon’s eyes were closed, his face drawn up in a grimace. He was, if possible, dirtier than before, and looked pale and sick.

She stood, shaking the dirt from her shoulders, and warily gazed in the direction of the explosion. The robot lawn mowers were wiped away. Where a wall once stood, there was a hole in the ground. She let out a breath and ran, sending out hopefully prayers to the Ancestors that she hadn’t just killed her friends.

She ran, coughing as a bitter and familiar scent rose from the opening, and then she heard the sounds of movement, coughing, and voices.

“Christ, what the hell was that?”

“Rodney, you okay?”

“I swear to God, that wasn’t my fault!”

Eagerly, she peered into the wreckage of the gateroom. “John!” she shouted. “Rodney!”

“Teyla!” John’s voice came up at her. “Are we ever glad to hear you!”

Then Rodney shouted, “What happened up there?”

Teyla smiled. “We utilized the C4,” she told them. She could see them as the dust settled, standing below her, looking up.

“You guys went a bit overboard,” Rodney shouted in return. “You just about killed us down here! One of those beams could have crushed me!” He pointed emphatically at a ceiling support that rested a good distance from him.

“It was necessary, considering the circumstances,” she told them.

“Where’s Ronon?” Sheppard asked.

“He will be fine, Colonel. But we must return him to Atlantis as soon as possible. He is in need of medical assistance.”

“Then, get us out of here!”

She was glad that she’d been wise enough to bring ropes because it looked as if the explosion had taken out not only the ceiling of the gateroom, but also the floor of the balcony, and, somehow, the stairs to the gate level as well.

She wondered about the best way to haul John and Rodney from the space. She’d need to rig up some sort of hoist system, utilizing a tree or something equally solid to take on the weight.

“Need help?” Ronon asked as he sidled up.

And she smiled, grateful, as she handed him one end of the rope, and worked the other into a loop.

Below, she could hear John and Rodney squabbling. Rodney was trying to assure John that something wasn’t going to cause problems, and John seemed unsure. Finally, the colonel said, “Fine, whatever, just keep it out of my way!”

She could imagine Rodney's grin.

It took only a few minutes to remove Rodney (who had some sort of ‘robot’ tucked in his pack) and then John. Both looked dazed, and were visibly relieved to be free of the place. They coughed, and breathed in the fresh air.

Ronon quickly snatched the blaster from Sheppard’s hands as Teyla opened the first aid kit to tend to John’s leg.

Rodney checked on his robot.

John winced as Teyla cut away his pant leg, revealing the nasty looking cut. She shook her head, realizing that they were running rather low on bandages, but set to work immediately.

Ronon smiled, seeming to enjoy Sheppard’s discomfort, and then turned to McKay. He frowned as he asked, “Is that a robot?”

“Yes,” Rodney replied. “It seemed a shame to leave him behind. I mean, he might prove useful.”

“Isn’t it part of the City?” Ronon asked, looking as if he wanted to heft the thing back where it came from.

Rodney put a protective arm over the machine. “It’s separate from the City, and he'll give us a wealth of information regarding robotics and artificial intelligence. And this is one of the ‘good’ ones. 014 was on our side. See, he’s got that scratch on his side.” He pointed to the mark as if Ronon cared, and then patted the machine on what might have been the head.

It peeped.

Beneath their feet, the City made a sorrowful sound. Ronon turned toward the hole in the ground, wobbling unsteadily as he glared.

Rodney narrowed his eyes and Ronon, and then turned to Teyla, telling her, “Ronon doesn’t look so good.”

Sheppard turned his attention to Dex and shook his head. Since Teyla was finished with putting a quick bandage on his leg, he came to the Satedan’s side, offering him a hand and a shoulder to lean on. 

Ronon looked reluctant, but let Sheppard take on some of his weight.

Teyla packed away what was left of the first aid kit and came to the Satedan other’s side. “We need to get him to the infirmary,” she said emphatically.

“I’m okay,” Ronon stated, but his wavering stance told an opposite tale.

“Yeah,” Sheppard responded. “I hear ya, but I think I could use a visit, too.” He gestured to his bandaged leg. “This might need a few stitches.”

Rodney tottered and fought to get his pack situated on his back. The robot bleeped happily.

“Come on, Rodney,” Sheppard said. “We’re leaving.”

“I’m still feeling a bit woozy,” Rodney insisted. “I know the fresh air helps, but, whoa, head rush!”

Below them, the City cried out, “But you cannot leave! Please, do not go! It is not safe.”

Ronon, menacingly clutched his blaster as he looped one arm over Sheppard’s neck. “We’re leaving.”

“Please, do not go.” The voice took on a sad note, a dispirited tone. “Do not leave me. I am the City and must have inhabitants. All who leave me die.”

“What is this ‘everybody dies’ thing all about?” Rodney called into the hole. “Obviously, they’re still alive.” He gestured to Ronon and Teyla and almost unbalanced himself. “Sure, Ronon looks like something the cat dragged in, and Teyla's been rolling in the dirt, but they’re not dead.”

The City’s tone sounded hollow, empty, “You will die. They all eventually die. Years will pass. People come back, but then they go again, and one day they don’t return. You will die. Mark my words.”

McKay sighed, and leaned his weight on his knees because it was easier than standing at the moment. “But even if we stayed here, we’d get old and die,” he explained. “You wouldn’t have been able to stop that.”

There was a pause, and then the City said, “But nobody grew old and nobody died while they were with me.”

“You didn’t give them time,” Sheppard commented, and then said, “Come on, Rodney, we got to get the big guy home.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rodney said, straightening with some difficulty.

“Wait,” City called. “Are you going away forever, like everyone else? If you don’t die, will you come back?”

Rodney paused, and the others looked at him. With a sigh he stated, “Well, I might come around to study you from time to time.”

“Study?” City’s voice came up from the hole, sounding hopefully. “I can be studied. I wouldn’t mind if it meant we could talk.”

“Great, okay then,” Rodney stepped back. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Yes,” City called back. “Yes, I’ll be seeing you.”

As Rodney staggered toward the others, he caught their wary glances. “The City saved my life. The least I can do is to give it a little hope.” And he cinched the pack up on his shoulder. The robot gave a little “peep” of excitement.

At the sound, McKay said, “I think I might have to call you something other than 014. What do you think about Buster?”

The skutter squawked.

“Benny? Bruno? Bruce?”

It made disparaging noises.

“Betty?”

The sound was a little more encouraging.

“Oh? Oh! I got it!”

“McKay,” Sheppard said tiredly, “Stop playing with your toy. Let’s go.”

“Right,” McKay stumbled after the others as they all staggered forward. “You guys have any trouble while we were gone? I received seven electric shocks. Seven! It’s a miracle I’m alive.”

Ronon just groaned and said, “Just keep an eye out for those blargnaughts for us, McKay,” he directed. “I might have to close my eyes a bit.”

“Blargnaughts?” McKay echoed and Betty made a despairing sound. “You’ve got to be kidding! We’re not going to have to mess with any of those, are we?”

Ronon tried to shrug, which almost brought down Sheppard and Teyla.

“Seriously?” McKay asked, his voice high.

“Better watch out for ‘em,” Ronon muttered. “Gonna make me a coat.”

McKay and Sheppard exchanged worried looks and started walking faster, which made Teyla happy as she kept them all moving in the right direction.   
THE END


End file.
